Kiss Me! Kiss! Kiss! Please?
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Selama lebih setarus tahun mereka saling percaya dan menjaga. /Sho-ai, SasuNaru. AU. Vampire/


Enjoy! Don't like just don't read..

Moga gak ada banyak typo.. amin.

Fict for Ero Dojo..

* * *

**Kiss Me! Kiss! Kiss! Please?**

**September, 2009**

**By Furukara Kyu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Shounen-ai

**R**omance/**H**urt/**C**omfort/**G**eneral

**T**eenager

**S**asuke **U**chiha – **U**zumaki **N**aruto

**V**ampir**F**ic

* * *

Sebuah mata biru cerah menatap ke arah langit hitam yang menderu, mengeluarkan suara deru petir yang menyambar. Ia—Uzumaki Naruto— berdiri terpaku, entah apa yang ia harap dari langit hitam itu. Tiada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Suara detak jantungnya dilenyapkan oleh deru petir. Saat setetes air hujan yang pertama membasahi keningnya ia mendongak, menatap langit menantang, dan kemudian tetesan deras hujan menguyur tubuhnya. Membasahi rambut pirangnya, ia memejamkan mata untuk menhindari tetesan deras air menetes di selaput matanya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara dingin yang Naruto kenal terdengar. Suara yang selama seratus tahun lebih ia kenal, suara dingin itu mampu membuat hatinya nyaman, tenang, dan damai. Walau ia tahu cinta mereka terlarang tapi ia tahu—mereka dipertemukan dan disatukan oleh takdir. Kekasihnya— Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, Teme.. kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang manis. Senyuman yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggul Naruto. Dibisikkannya sebuah kata yang menggelitik telinga pemuda bermata biru carah itu. Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke. "Apaan sih? Jangan bercanda Teme!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Mereka tak peduli akan derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka, karena mereka tahu jika bersama pasti akan mengalahkan dinginnya kutub utara sekalipun. "2500 kali.." kata Sasuke pelan, "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang.." lanjutnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke telah menghilang. "Huh selalu saja begitu.." keluh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan, menuju arah yang tak bisa dipastikan. Itulah jalan yang bernama kehidupan, selalu menyesatkan setiap mahkluk yang ada untuk melewati setiap ujian yang ada yaitu hidup. Ia menghilang dalam balutan air yang terus mengguyur tempat itu, menghilang dalam gelapnya hujan.

Selama setarus tahun mereka saling percaya dan menjaga. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali takdir, takdir adalah catatan kehidupan yang mutlak terjadi. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat dangkal dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Yaitu selama seratus tahun mereka bersama tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Memang kegundahan tidak muncul kali ini saja—sudah sejak tahun ke-5 mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih meraka belum pernah sekalipun mencicipi manisnnya bibir satu sama lain. Aneh bukan kalau selama seratus tahun belum pernah dicium? Itu berarti bibir mungil Naruto masih benar-benar virgin—mungkin kalau mencium tembok atau bantal dihitung sudah tidak—. Pemikiran yang sangat dangkal, pikir Naruto. Cinta mereka tak sebatas diuji oleh sebuah ciuman pertama.

Sasuke berdiri menghadap jendela kayu besar di dekat perapian. Walau tubuhnya selalu dingin ia sangat suka api, kerena api sekalipun tak akan bisa membuatnya hangat kecuali Naruto. Tubuh vampir memang selalu dingin sedingin es. Hatinya juga dingin tapi hatinya juga telah luluh oleh Naruto. Cinta memang buta.

Sebuah pintu kayu berdecit dan sebuah sosok pemuda mungil muncul dari balik pintu. Badannya basah kuyup, bibirnya membiru—atau memang sudah biru sejak lama. "Teme.." sapanya.

Yang disapa pun menoleh, melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kecil tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Melihat tarian api diatas kayu dan juga belaian angin pada dahan pohon diluar. Dahinya berkerut, sebuah rasa aneh muncul secara tiba-tiba didalam hati kecilnya. Serasa ingin memiliki vampir mungil dihadapannya itu sepenuhnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya kembali—Sasuke sering merasa ingin mencicipinya sejak seratus tahun yang lalu—kerena ia tak ingin melukai pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Dobe, kau lama sekali.." katanya.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak sedingin itu padaku, eh?" keluh Naruto. "Aku mau ke kamar ganti baju.. er—bilang pada Sakura suruh menyiapkan makan malam ya!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengusap rambut basahnya yang menggoda, "Sakura sedang sibuk 'memproses' Uchiha baru bersama Itachi.. memangnya kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ramen.." jawabnya polos.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau ini.."

Naruto menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke perut Naruto. "Aku vegetarian Teme.. tak sepertimu! Sudah aku mau mandi!" dengan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya itu seakan jantung Sasuke dipaksa berdetak cepat. Aliran darahnya mengalir tak menentu—inikah nafsu.

"B-boleh aku ikut..?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tidak!" tolaknya cepat. Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha menahan gejolak asmara yang semakin menderu.

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya, memang ia, Sakura dan juga Uchiha bersaudara tinggal di sebuah rumah tua yang walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun tetap kokoh. Sakura adalah istri Itachi—tidak perlu membahas mereka yang tengah 'memproses' Uchiha baru. Wajah Naruto memerah saat memikirkan kembali kata-kata Sasuke tadi, sebenarnya ia ingin mengijinkannya. Tapi, ia takut jika ia tak sanggup berada didekapan Uchiha termuda itu terlalu lama. Walau sudah seratus tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka tetap saja masih saling tertutup.

Tetesan air hangat dari shower membasahi rambut pirang Naruto. Matanya terpejam menikmati tetesan air hangat yang mengalir, entah mengapa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini—itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Sasuke sering kali berkata yang aneh-aneh, dengan arti bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke ingin sesuatu tapi Naruto tak dapat megerti. Memang sebuah hubungan harus saling mengerti.

Naruto mengambil sabun batang dan menggosokkannya keseluruh tubuh. Membilas tubuhnya dan setelah selesai ia mengambil handuk. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Menganti pakaian dan segera keluar untuk mencari kekasihnya tercinta.

"Sasuke dimana?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Naruto sudah berkekeliling mencari Sasuke tapi hasilnya nihil.

Itachi berbalik dan menatap Naruto, "Memang dia pergi?" tanya Itachi balik.

"AH! Kalau aku tahu Sasuke pergi pastinya aku tak bertanya padamu Itachi!" teriak Naruto geram.

Itachi sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Naruto, "Hn, kalian ada masalah?"

"Tidak.." jawab Naruto, "Tapi sepertinya dia akhir-akhir ini aneh," lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu," ajak Itachi. Kemudian Itachi menuju sebuah sofa _loveseat_ yang ada di sudut ruangan diikuti Naruto. "Ceritakan masalahmu padaku.." pinta Itachi. Awalnya Naruto hanya terdiam tapi selang beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto mau juga menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Sasuke telah pacaran selama seratus tahun dan kami belum pernah sekalipun berciuman, kau dan Sakura-chan saja yang baru sepuluh bulan telah berbuat lebih. Aku jadi ragu apakah Sasuke mencintaiku atau tidak.." jelas Naruto dengan wajah pilu.

Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto, "Jadi itu masalahmu?" Itachi mengambil nafas dalam, "Sasuke memang sedikit pemalu dalam urusan cinta, kau tahu? Kau adalah yang pertama dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk Sasuke. Jadi kurasa Sasuke sedikit takut mengambil tindakan yang berlebih karena ia takut melukaimu Naruto.. jika kau ingin Sasuke menciummu—gunakan trik-trik dariku saja, bagaimana?" tawar Itachi. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tumben Itachi berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tak mau berakhir seperti Neji dan Gaara gara-gara trik gilamu itu..!" balas Naruto.

"Hn, buktinya aku berhasil.." Itachi beranjak berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Huh, Dasar Uchiha sama saja!" teriaknya untuk memaki Itachi.

"Siapa Uchiha yang kau maksud..?" sebuah suara dingin namun penuh dengan ketulusan terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto berbalik dengan cepat untuk memastikan suara dingin itu adalah suara Sasuke. Benar saja, Sasuke berdiri dibatang pohon di luar—lantai yang ditempati Naruto adalah lantai dua—yang terlihat oleh Naruto melalui jendela.

"Teme.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Berharap saat membuka matanya ia akan melihat sosok Sasuke disampingnya, dan benar saja. Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke telah berada disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"EHH? Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan.."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Yang ditinggal pun merasa semakin jengkel.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sepertinya hari-hari yang menjengkelkan akan segera dimulai. Semuanya ia lakukan agar bisa mendapat sebuah kecupan manis dibibir dari Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari lereng gunung yang sepi ini huh?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aaa—setidaknya kenapa tempat tinggal kita selalu ditempat-tempat yang sepi-sepi sih? Aku kan jadi bosan.." keluh Naruto. Memang Naruto bodoh.

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau yang vegetarian tak akan tahu rasanya.." sahut Neji.

"Memang rasa apa?" tanya Naruto berbalik melihat ke arah Neji.

"Rasa haus akan darah. Jika kita tinggal di keraiman maka keberadaan kita akan diketahui dan akan terbentuk sebuah perkumpulan untuk memusnahkan kita.. tamatlah riwayat kita." jelas Neji.

"Satu saja sulit terlahir.." tambah Gaara.

Naruto terdiam hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Ia sedikit iri dengan pasangan kekasih yang ada disampingnya. Selalu tampak mesra walau dimana pun mereka berada—terkadang dengan percaya diri mereka berciuman didepan Naruto. Naruto yang belum pernah merasakan manisnya ciuman pun iri—bukan sedikit iri tapi sangat iri.

"Er—Neji?" panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Um.. Gimana rasanya ciuman?" semburat merah tergambar di pipi Naruto. Neji mengerutkan keningnya. Ah—memang Naruto belum pernah ciuman, pikirnya.

"Rasanya manis. Seperti kau menjilat madu.." Neji memandang Gaara. "Bahkan lebih.." lanjutnya.

Perasaan Naruto bagai diterpa badai yang tiada henti-hentinya. Terbakar api yang terpanas. Meleleh bagai es di kutub utara karena panasnya bumi. Serasa mendapat sebuah perasaan yang mengharuskan ia harus berciuman secepatnya—hasrat dan nafsu.

"Memang kau tahu rasa madu?" tanya Naruto. "Kau kan minum darah bodoh.."

Neji dan Gaara hanya tertawa. Sungguh malang nasib Naruto.

.

* * *

"Aaa- Teme!" bisik Naruto.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"...Bukannya begitu—tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, perlahan ia seringai kecil tergambar jelas dari bibirnya. Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan mengarahkan pemuda kecil itu untuk berbalik berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sampai akhirnya hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar bibir mungil Naruto tersentuh oleh bibirnya. Senti demi senti, mili demi mili. Saat beberapa milimeter sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan...

"NARUTO!"

Sebuah suara yang begitu Naruto kenal. Suara 'bass' yang dimiliki oleh seorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Uchiha Itachi. Dengan manyunan sepanjang beberapa milimeter Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau melamunkan apa hingga bibirmu berkomat-kamit gak jelas begitu, eh?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada.."

"Hoo—jangan-jangan kau memikirkan gimana rasanya berciuman ya?" yang benar saja. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah, seolah tak mau berlama-lama berdekatan dengan Itachi, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melamun—ruangan utama.

"Hei, jangan marah.. suatu saat kau akan merasakannya. Aku yakin itu," kata Itachi.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke balakang melihat Itachi, "Aku juga berharap begitu." kemudian ia kembali berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

.

* * *

Malam harinya Naruto tak bisa tidur, ia hanya terus melamun. Suara burung hantu yang cukup keras pun tak dapat mengusik lamunannya. Cahaya bulan mengintip dari balik awan, memancarkan sinar hingga ke wajah Naruto.

"Klek.."

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, namun ia tak menyadarinya. Sebuah sosok tinggi memasuki kamar Naruto. Sosok itu mendekati Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidur dalam posisi miring—ke arah jendela.

"Dobe.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Sontak Naruto berbalik dan kini wajah mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh jarak yang tak berarti.

"Teme.." jawab Naruto, wajahnya memerah.

"Kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tak segera menjawab. Ia memundurkan wajahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke ber'hn' untuk menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"..Kenapa kau tidak pernah—." kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke. "Menciummu?" tanyanya.

"Ya.." Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau ingin merasakannya?"

"Ya.." Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

"Ya.. Eh? Maksudku—maksudku.." wajah Naruto memerah. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

Mereka terdiam, semakin lama Naruto semakin gugup dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Memang sudah biasa mereka berdekatan seperti ini hanya saja mereka belum pernah berciuman. Wajahnya memerah karena ia terus saja menetap lurus ke arah mata onyx itu.

"Bukannya aku tak mau. Tapi kau sepertinya tak pernah membiarkanku melakukannya," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Lupakan.." jawab Sasuke pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Naruto. Sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sama seperti lamunannya yang lalu. Ia bergerak sesuai insting.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu, Sasuke sedikit mengigit bagian bawah bibir Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit mengeluh.

"Kau tau gimana rasanya?" tanya Sasuke yang telah melepaskan bibir Naruto. "Iya.." Naruto mengangguk, "Manis.." lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur.." pinta Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan disini menemanimu. Aku tak pernah tidur sepertimu,"

Naruto mengangguk, membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Ia berguling membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ternyata memang manis.." guman Naruto sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan Sasuke juga berbaring dibelakanganya.

Malam yang tenang telah tercipta. Tak ada suara burung hantu lagi yang memecah kegelapan. Para bintang pun telah bersembunyi dibalik awan seolah tak ingin mengusik Naruto. Angin pun tak berhenbus terlalu kencang, hanya suara jangkrik saja yang terdengar.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih pinggang Naruto, hal ini membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan. Apa akan terjadi hal yang lebih? Batinnya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Jika ingin lanjutannya silahkan kembangkan sendiri. Unleash your imagination! –digebuk rame2-

Tapi jujur saya sangat enjoy dan selalu ada ide untuk setiap lanjutan katanya.. kapan-kapan buat lagi ah.. –disiram bensin-

Harap kalian senang -?-

OOC? Ah tak apa. Soalnya bingung mau yang gimana.. –dibakar-

Terimakasih...

* * *

Review?

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
